


I Hate You, Adam Parrish

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Read This, Hate Sex, KEEP SCROLLING, M/M, Nothing to see here at all, Trash and more trash, crack!fic, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish and Ronan Lynch hate each other. They just <i>really, really</i> hate each other. They are <i>definitely</i> not into each other at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You, Adam Parrish

**Author's Note:**

> **Why did you click on this link?!** Well, since you're already here, let me explain why I wrote this shit. Not too long ago, I made a post on Tumblr regarding Adam. That post ended up causing a _huge_ misunderstanding, and I was accused of _hating Adam_. 
> 
> Yeah, go figure. My Tumblr is mostly TRC and Pynch posts/reblogs, and here I am writing consensual, loving Pynch smut fics. The whole situation made me laugh so much, that I just _had_ to write this fic. So, this piece of garbage was spawned from a Tumblr misunderstanding, so blame them for why this is so awful. Just kidding, this trash is my own fault.
> 
> I am expecting people to hate this, and that this will get no Kudos at all. In fact, if you would like to back out now, I completely understand. I hate myself for even writing this, after all. It's my absolute worst writing yet, even though it's total and utter crack. I'm sure if you do decide to read it, you'll have the same reaction Gansey and Noah had at the very end. Hope you _don't_ enjoy reading this garbage.
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this piece of shit trash work of fanfiction.**

Ronan Lynch had experienced many things in his years of living on this Earth. He had lost his father to a murderer, and his mother and younger brother were dream things. He had realized he was gay, and he hated it. Ronan knew hatred like it was his best friend, because he just _hated_ so many things.

One of the biggest things he hated, was that fucking awful son-of-a-bitch named Adam Parrish. Fucking _Adam Parrish_ , that damn shitty piece of trailer trash, with his worn-out clothing, and his _poverty_.

There was nothing good about Adam Parrish, not one thing. He sure as hell didn’t have a smile that made Ronan’s stomach jump, and those _hands_ , always so dirty. Who even _liked_ Adam, anyways? Who could love such a good-for-nothing wimp?

It was a good thing that the feeling was mutual. Adam _despised_ Ronan, and the mere sight of his stupid, handsome face made Adam’s insides want to become his outsides. Wait, _handsome_ face? No, Adam did _not_ think Ronan Lynch was handsome.

Adam was feeling extremely pissed off one particular day, and he needed someone to take it out on. So, he had decided to venture to Monmouth Manufacturing, because there was two people he could fight with.

Fighting with Gansey was too boring, though, because Gansey always found a way to end the fights. However, fighting with _Ronan_ was fun, and Adam really needed to blow off some steam.

When he got to Monmouth, he didn’t even knock. He just jimmied the front door open, and burst inside. Thankfully, Gansey wasn’t there, but Adam saw the BMW. “Ronan Lynch, where the fuck are you?!” he yelled out.

Ronan heard his name, and opened the door to his bedroom. “Oh, it’s just _you_ , Parrish. Go the fuck away, your voice gives me a damn headache,” he retorted, then slammed his door. Adam quickly ran up the stairs, and pounded on Ronan’s door.

“Get your ass out here!” Adam shouted at the door, still pounding on it. After a few minutes, Ronan opened the door again, glaring. “Cut that shit out! I told you to go the fuck away, so go the fuck away already!” he shouted.

“You want to do this outside? Let’s take this outside,” Adam challenged, and then Ronan exited his room, slamming the door behind him. “Fine, let’s go! I’m going to kick your ass, and that’ll teach you to come in here acting all big and bad!”

As they both headed down the stairs and outside, their testosterone levels built up to their peak. They needed to just beat on each other, so they could feel better. When they got to the parking lot, Adam turned and threw a punch to Ronan’s chest.

Ronan blocked it, and immediately ducked under Adam, head-butting his stomach. He didn’t do it hard, only because he didn’t want Adam to start crying like the little bitch he was. Ronan was _definitely_ not attracted to him.

Adam emitted a huff of air as he was head-butted, and he shoved Ronan back. As he did, Ronan rebounded and tackled Adam to the ground. They rolled around, pushing at each other’s faces and wrestling about.

With Ronan being so close to him, pressing his body against his own, Adam’s cheeks got quite flushed. It was only because he was pissed off, because he was definitely _not_ into men, and _especially_ not into Ronan.

As Adam’s body rubbed against his, Ronan’s cheeks also got a bit flushed, out of _anger_ of course. He rolled on top of Adam, pinning the other boy down. Adam, with his rough skin, and his hands all over his face and neck. God, did Ronan just _hate_ Adam so much.

With Ronan on top of him, Adam started breathing heavily. It was exhausting, trying to fight when you were just _so fucking angry_. He rolled over so that Ronan was on top of him, and just glared down into Ronan’s beautiful blue eyes, which Adam could _not stand looking at_.

They both grabbed each other’s faces, pressing their thumbs into each other’s cheeks, just a bit. “You like having me on top of you, you fucking queer piece of shit? Does this get your dick hard?” Adam taunted, and Ronan scoffed. “You’re the one on top of me, so who’s the fucking queer now, huh?” he returned.

Just then, they rolled onto their sides, facing each other. Still holding onto each other’s faces, they just stared. “Fuck you, Ronan. You’re worthless, and I hate looking at your awful face” Adam growled out. “You think I like looking at _your_ face? It’s so ugly, who would love a face like that?” Ronan sneered.

They didn’t know who did it first, but suddenly, they were both kissing each other very deeply, grabbing each other around the neck, and rolling around together. Ronan bit at Adam’s bottom lip, and Adam dug his fingers into Ronan’s back.

Soft moans emitted from the depths of their throats as they made out on the ground of the parking lot, fighting each other for dominance. Their bodies rubbed against each other, and they could feel each other getting hard from the friction. It was a spur of the moment deal, because they weren’t into each other, not one bit.

Finally, Ronan pulled away, and then pushed Adam off of him. “Fuck you, Parrish. Don’t fucking kiss me! You’re not my type, asshole,” Ronan spat out, as he stood up. “Where the _fuck_ do you think you’re going?!” Adam spat back. “Back inside, I’m done with this shit. I’ll give you a better ass kicking when I feel like it,” Ronan responded.

Adam got up, and immediately followed Ronan back inside. “I’m not fucking done with you!” Adam exclaimed, grabbing Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan shoved him off, and headed towards the stairs. “Get the fuck away from me, don’t fucking touch me. God, you’re so fucking annoying!” Ronan snarled. As they headed upstairs, Noah peeked out from his hiding spot under the pool table.

Ronan stomped his way back to his room, with Adam following suit. Once inside the bedroom, Adam slammed the door behind him. “I _said_ I wasn’t fucking done with you yet, dickweed. What’s wrong, not man enough to fight me anymore?” he taunted, and then Ronan shoved him onto his bed.

“I’ll show you whose fucking _man enough_ ,” Ronan retorted, as he pinned Adam down once more. Adam began struggling against Ronan, grabbing his tank top and tugging at it harshly. He could feel the fabric starting to rip, which gave him a ton of satisfaction. “Hey, stop destroying my fucking clothes!” Ronan yelled out, making Adam smirk. “That’s what you get, you bastard,” Adam added.

In response, Ronan began tugging harshly at Adam’s shirt, and Adam could feel it stretch out, then rip a bit. Adam quickly slid it off, before Ronan could do any more damage to it. In turn, Ronan threw off his tank top, in case Adam tried anything else.

As they lie there half-naked, they stared at each other with disgusted looks. They began shoving each other, and rolling all over the bed, getting tangled up in the blanket and sheets. Their bodies began rubbing against each other once more, and they growled from the contact.

“Are you _hard_ right now? Jesus Mary fuck, and you have the audacity to call _me_ gay?” Ronan exclaimed. “Shut the fuck up, you’re hard too. I can feel it, so you’re still the gay one here,” Adam responded. They were _obviously_ not into each other, not one bit.

As they rolled around some more, Adam’s lips found Ronan’s again, and they began kissing passionately yet again. This time, it was Adam’s turn to bite at Ronan’s bottom lip, as he scratched at Ronan’s back, who in turn dug his nails into Adam’s back.

While they were busy doing this, they began to grind against each other. This action made them both groan against each other’s lips, and they were both starting to feel uncomfortable from the tightness of their pants.

Adam pulled back, and breathed out a sigh. “Why is it so damn hot in here? God, and these fucking pants are torture,” Adam commented, pushing Ronan away from him, so he could unbutton and unzip his pants, and tug them off.

“The fuck are you doing, taking your clothes off? I don’t need to see that,” Ronan shot back, and Adam narrowed his eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself, sweetheart. It’s just until I cool down,” Adam replied, as he just lie there on his back, breathing a bit uneasily.

“It _is_ pretty fucking hot in here,” Ronan commented, and Adam nodded. “Take your pants off, if you’re too hot,” Adam suggested. “Yeah, you’d _like_ that, wouldn’t you, you perverted fucker?” Ronan spat back. “Fine, you can suffer. Fuck off,” Adam sneered.

It was then that Ronan began stripping himself of his own pants, throwing them on the floor. Adam caught the bulge sticking out from the front of Ronan’s boxers, and smirked again. “Look at how much of a hard-on you’ve got,” he teased. “Hey princess, my eyes are up here,” Ronan returned.

“Look at yours, you’re obviously harder than I am,” Ronan added, reaching over and giving the bulge in Adam’s boxers a gentle squeeze. ”Ah! Don’t fucking grab my dick like that! The fuck is wrong with you?!” Adam shouted, as he curled his legs up, his face getting a bit more flushed.

“It’s not like I wanted to grab your dick!” Ronan shouted back. Adam then reached out and groped Ronan’s dick through his boxers, making Ronan flinch and retreat further away from Adam, his face turning a darker shade of pink. “The fuck was _that_ for?!” he exclaimed. “Now we’re even,” Adam simply stated.

Ronan growled under his breath, and climbed on top of Adam _yet again_ , because he _really_ wanted to show Adam who was the alpha male here. This time, Adam didn’t fight him off, he just stared up at him.

“I should punch you in your fucking face, since I told you not to touch me,” Ronan snarled, glaring down at Adam. “Do it, then. You fucking won’t, you’re too much of a coward to do it,” Adam taunted.

“Oh, I’ll show you who’s a coward,” Ronan responded, as he reached down and tugged Adam’s boxers off, leaving him nude. “W-What the hell?!” Adam burst out, trying to hide his embarrassment. “It’s not like you don’t have anything I haven’t seen before,” Ronan stated, rolling his eyes.

He then tugged off his own boxers, and tossed them aside. “What are you fucking doing?!” Adam choked out as he saw this, his eyes widening a bit. “We might as well take care of this, or it’ll just bother us longer,” Ronan suggested. “Dude, that’s really fucking gay,” Adam commented.

“Do you want to get rid of your fucking boner or not?” Ronan noted, before going to his desk and grabbing a bottle of lube from one of the drawers. Adam watched him, and once Ronan came back, he realized something. “Wait, why do _you_ get to do it? Let me do it to you,” Adam began, but Ronan interrupted.

“I’m taller than you, and you’re a little fucking bitch, that’s why,” Ronan stated confidently, as he uncapped the bottle of lube, and squirted some into his hand. “Fuck you, I’m no bitch. You’re the fucking bitch,” Adam retorted.

“We’ll see about that. If you can take it, _then_ you won’t be a bitch,” Ronan added, as he rubbed the lube onto his dick. Adam just scowled at him, as Ronan then leaned over him again. “Get ready for this,” he simply stated.

Adam suddenly felt Ronan beginning to slide into his ass, and he hissed a bit. “Fuck, that hurts,” he grunted out. “Just relax, or it’ll hurt more,” Ronan said simply, because _he_ wasn’t enjoying the feeling of Adam’s tightened muscles around his dick, he just wanted Adam to suffer.

When he felt Adam begin to relax, Ronan slid into him even more, groaning softly. Adam emitted a soft sound deep in his throat as Ronan continued to penetrate him, but he _wasn’t_ enjoying it. It was just the heat of the moment, making things start to feel really good.

Adam sighed as he started adjusting to Ronan’s dick being inside of him. “Are you good yet?” Ronan asked, trying not to groan from how good he was feeling right now. It was just the heat of the moment, though. He would never _dream_ of fucking Adam Parrish otherwise.

After a few more minutes, Adam looked up at Ronan. “Go, already. Get it over with,” he droned, and then Ronan began to thrust into him. When he felt the first thrust, Adam cried out, parting his lips as he gasped from the sudden surge of pleasure.

“You’re making such a slutty face, you know,” Ronan grunted as he thrust into Adam continuously. “Shut up, don’t fucking talk,” Adam growled out, moaning a bit more as Ronan thrust into him some more.

Ronan gradually increased the pace, and Adam’s arms tightened around Ronan’s back as even more pleasurable sensations creeped through his body. “ _Ahh…_ not so fucking fast,” Adam chided, only because he didn’t want to cum too quickly, at least not before Ronan. He was _not_ into this though, not at all.

Hearing this, Ronan slowed down a bit. “What, did I hurt you?” Ronan asked, trying to sound bored, but it came out as sounding concerned. “No, it doesn’t hurt. _Nngh_ ….you can’t fucking hurt me, you’re too weak,” Adam groaned out.

Feeling challenged, Ronan started thrusting harder into Adam, which made Adam moan even louder, and throw his head back. “Jesus _Christ_ , Lynch! You’re so rough,” Adam blurted out as he moaned. “Good, I hope it hurts,” Ronan replied, and he really meant it too. He hoped Adam _was_ hurting, because he _definitely_ never imagined making Adam moan with utter pleasure.

Adam held onto Ronan’s back even tighter, his toes curling into the sheets as intense waves of pleasure shot through him from Ronan’s rougher pace. Moan after moan seeped through Adam’s lips, before Ronan had to press his own against Adam’s, so he’d shut the fuck up.

Ronan continued thrusting into Adam, kissing him passionately, fighting a battle with Adam’s tongue as they explored each other’s mouths. They knew they would both cum soon, and now it was a war to see who would cum first.

With a few more final thrusts, Ronan and Adam parted lips as they groaned loudly, before they both came rather harshly. They were both left panting heavily as they came down from their euphoric high.

Ronan rolled off of Adam then, collapsing onto the bed beside him. They both took the time to catch their breaths, and it was Adam that spoke up first. “Ugh, I can’t believe I just let _you_ do that to me. I feel so fucking _disgusting_ now,” he said. “Yeah, I didn’t exactly enjoy it either. I’d rather it have been someone _much_ better than you, Parrish,” Ronan grumbled.

“Fuck you, Lynch. God, I fucking hate you so much,” Adam shot back, turning his head to glare at Ronan. “I fucking hate you too, Parrish. When I wake up, I’m going to beat the shit out of you,” Ronan threatened. “Not if I beat the shit out of you first,” Adam spat back. They both sneered at each other, as their eyes closed and they fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Gansey had returned to Monmouth Manufacturing, after taking care of some personal business. As he entered the building, he suddenly heard Adam and Ronan’s loud cries, coming from upstairs.

He stopped and stared up at Ronan’s closed bedroom door, dumbfounded. “What the hell just happened?” he finally asked after a moment. “Just…don’t ask, Gansey. You’re better off just ignoring it, it’s for your own good,” Noah responded frantically, from under the pool table.                 


End file.
